In recent years, semiconductor light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are being used in various lamps as highly-efficient space-saving light sources.
An LED lamp using such an LED includes an LED module (light emitting module) which is constructed by sealing an LED mounted on a substrate with resin. While LED lamps include LED lamps shaped in a straight tube (straight tube LED lamps) and fluorescent lamps shaped in a light bulb (light bulb-type LED lamps), both lamps use an LED module which is constructed by arranging a plurality of LEDs on a substrate. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional straight tube LED lamp.